


Netflix and No Chill

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Heatwave Is Bad At Emotions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rated T for swearing, Reader Is Gender Neutral But I Like Gay Heatwave So, Team Bonding, gender neutral reader, team movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Heatwave has a big ole crush and everyone on the team knows it





	Netflix and No Chill

Heatwave, as a general rule, runs hot. It’s his name _ for a reason _ , after all. But he rarely feels hot, even when he’s angry or frustrated, or discussing embarrassing differences between humans and cybertronians ( _ no, Graham, we are not talking about Cybertronian reproduction. Cody could be on the comm _). 

But right now? With you in his lap, smiling as you talk about how _ beautiful _ and romantic it is that Optimus Prime, of all mechs, has a human husband? Heatwave is trying very hard to stay focused on the TV and _ not _ on how warm you are and how _ pretty _and-- 

_ For Primus’ sake. _

“What’s so great about Optimus being married?” Cody asks, in that way sparklings do, like they’re curious and grossed out and skeptical all at the same time. He usually acts so responsible, it's odd to hear him sound so _ childish. _

You smile indulgently, and Heatwave knows you’re being dramatic for the sake of comedy, but you say, “The two of them make me think love is real,” and Heatwave is _ done. _

His cooling fans kick on, embarrassingly loud, and you glance at him curiously while Dani and Cody laugh. 

“Ohhh, _ love is real _.” Dani repeats. “If I weren’t playing this game I’d be fanning myself.” 

“Human cooling fans require their hands?” Blades asks, frowning at his partner. 

“We don’t have cooling fans, Blades, we just--” You wave your hand in front of your face, fluttering your eyelashes for the full effect. Heatwave vaguely remembers a similar motion being made in several Old Western films he was forced to sit through. 

Much like he’s being forced to sit through the most recent gaming competition. Cody is on spring break, meaning Chief Burns is allowing him to stay up later than usual. How that led to “gaming in the basement with all the rescue bots” Heatwave is still not _ quite _sure, but that wasn’t top priority when you were asking to sit <strike>in his lap</strike> with him. 

“Oh! Like those southern belles.” _ Of course, _Boulder remembers what they’re called. “Does that actually work?” 

“Not really. You need a hand fan for it to really work.” You admit, relaxing against Heatwave. You must feel the air venting, right? Primus, he hopes you can’t. “Makes ya look pretty though, right?” 

_ It does. _Heatwave hates it. He glances around the room, anywhere but at the human in his lap. The game is still going, but it seems that only Cody and Graham remain, and it really doesn’t interest him. Graham will put up a good fight, but ultimately let his baby brother win. 

The _ look _Blades is sending him is rather interesting, but for all the wrong reasons. He doesn’t like that “cat who got the canary” smile, not one bit. 

“Shut it.” He orders preemptively. 

If anything, Blades’ grin widens as he says, “I didn’t say anything!” 

You tilt your head back, asking quietly, “What is Blades doing?” 

“Nothing!” Blades says, still smiling. “I just… realized something.” 

“Uh. Okay?” You’re clearly confused, and Heatwave isn’t sure if he’s pleased you look to him for an explanation, or just annoyed with Blades bringing it up in the first place. Or with _ himself _for saying shut up. 

Ugh. 

Blades visibly hesitates before asking you, “So… would _ you _ever want to date a cybertronian?” 

You shift backwards, pressing your back to Heatwave. “_ What? _ Why, Blades, do you fancy me?” 

“Wh-- No!! _ I _don’t!” 

“Oh, Blades,” Your voice takes on that teasing edge that makes Heatwave smile. “As much as I love you, I do, romantic feelings just aren’t in the cards for you and I. In _ fact, _I was under the impression you liked a certain yellow-black striped mech.” 

At the mention of Bumblebee, Blades’ cheeks flush bright with energon. “Hey!” 

It’s a powerplay, the way you make a show of getting more comfortable, but all Heatwave can focus on is your hand on his thigh and the way you leisurely stretch your own legs out. “Am I _ wrong_? Heatwave? What do you think?” 

_ Primus, help me. _

“Heatwave, tell the human to be _ nice_!” 

“_T__he human,_” You repeat mockingly. 

The two of you continue throwing verbal barbs until the next round of gaming begins, and Heatwave cannot help but think how bad he has it, that he finds even a (faux) _ argument _cute. 

Even cuter, but ten times as flustering, is when you fall silent and relax against him. Usually you would commentate. Tonight you seem more interested in digging your fingers between his inseems. You start off with what's closest, the knee you’re perched upon, but you stop before you get too far up his thigh. _ Thankfully. _

(His processor helpfully provides several scenarios where he’d prefer you _ not _move onto his servo, scenes where you’re just as flustered as he and none of the team are around to bare witness.) 

“Is this ticklish?” You ask, quietly. 

“More than my armor, at least.” He wants to explain more, but… 

You hum agreeably anyway, “Always forget this is _ armor._ What’s it called? Proto-whatever?” 

“Protoform.” 

“I wanna say “prototype” but that’s a video game.” Your digits (_ fingers_, he reminds himself) slip between the armor of his wrist, like you’re trying to pry his servo out. It feels _ weird,_ but not unpleasant. Heatwave is careful not to tense while you explore, not wanting to pinch you. “Sorta weird how you’re always armored.” 

“Sorta weird how you’re _ not._” He responds, bringing his free servo over to pinch your arm between two digits. It only occurs to him a second later you might feel threatened by such a display. 

Before he can pull away, you laugh. “_Big _ mech.” 

That… _ sounds _like a compliment? 

Heatwave doesn’t quite know, but he likes the sound of your laughter. 

The gaming competition wraps up after the next match, and you peel yourself out of Heatwave’s lap long enough to hug Cody good night. 

And then… you return to Heatwave. There is a newly free couch and you sit back down in Heatwave’s lap, and he cannot form a single word for a solid klick. 

There has to be a _ reason, _right? 

“So now that the children are asleep we can watch _ my _ movies!” You say, while Heatwave tries to divine your motivations. “Its Mamma Mia! time.” 

Boulder cheers, and while Heatwave would usually complain about your affection for romcom musicals, he’s distracted. Chase is ambivalent about what _ genre _ he prefers, but he likes asking questions and learning more about earth. Blades likes drama and is “okay” with romantic films. 

And all his team enjoys spending time with _ you_, although maybe not in quite the same way as their leader. Not quite enough to stay up past “recharge time", or offer you their servos (again). 

There’s something... delicate surrounding the two of you as the credits roll. Heatwave is loathe to break it, even when you tilt your head back to smile at him. 

“Hey.” 

He scoffs. “_Hey_.” 

You twist around, properly facing him to ask, “What do you think? About OP havin a cute lil human conjunx?” You say ‘conjunx’ in a weird way, and your voice is soft and hesitant. 

It occurs to Heatwave that this is _ different _ than when you discussed it with the others, and his spark thrums with an anxious energy. Frag.This is _ important_, and he’s not good at words. 

“I think… Optimus Prime seems very happy.” He got this _ look _ on his face when you mentioned his conjunx, his serious facade dropping. 

You make a face, displeased or confused or _ something. _ Did he mess up? He really hopes he didn’t. 

“What do you think about human/cybertronian relationships? Like, personally?” You finally say. 

“I…” _ I think you’re beautiful and weirdly squishy, and I’ve been in stasis so long I just want to _ live _ , and you’re so full of life. _

(Solar energy is not _ required _ or _ necessary _for cybertronians but you are the sun. Heatwave just wants to soak up your warmth. Is it selfish? For him to want like that when you could no doubt choose a human?) 

You run your hand over his servo. “Heatwave?” 

“You didn’t answer earlier. When Blades asked if _ you _’d date a cybertronian.” 

A smile. “I would be open to the idea, if only with a _ select few _cybertronians. I’m a very choosy human.” 

Somehow, the thinly veiled teasing puts him at ease. “Who meets your criteria?” 

You hum contemplatively, “Oh, you know, this big fire truck rescue-bot that says frag too much, and… yeah, I think that’s it?” 

The confirmation is music to his audials. 

“Soooooo. Would you date a human?” You ask, leaning up on your knees to get closer to eye-to-optic level. “And follow-up, would you want a mass displacement mod to kiss said human easier?” 

Heatwave isn’t good at words, so all he asks is, “Lack of mass displacement mod aside, can I kiss you right now?” 

You smile, and Heatwave can appreciate that, but he also _ knows _ you. It comes as no surprise when you ask, “I don’t know, Heatwave! _ Can you_?” 

Heatwave gently picks you up off his leg and sets you down on the couch. “Actually I changed my mind. Time for recharge.” 

“Wait, no! Heatwave, I was--” 

“I’m _ very _tired.” 

“You get over here and kiss me right this instant!” 

**Author's Note:**

> yall can blame my brother for the title he told me to do it. 
> 
> anyways. this is just a one shot but i had fun writing Heatwave so idk!!


End file.
